


On the watch

by Ursar



Category: Dad's Army
Genre: M/M, You're Welcome, i don't ship it but the plot bunny plagued me until i wrote this, idek leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursar/pseuds/Ursar
Summary: For extra (implied) angst, check the notes at the end!
Relationships: Frank Pike/Joe Walker (Dad's Army)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	On the watch

**Author's Note:**

> For extra (implied) angst, check the notes at the end!

Walker was smoking and admiring the stars. It was a pleasant, calm night, and he didn't expect anything to change that, so when he heard footsteps behind him, he inhaled a bit too sharply and coughed rather than called: "Who goes there?" while swinging the rifle off his shoulder.  
"It's me!"  
"Blimey Pikey," Walker shook his head, still hacking. "I almost shot you! You can't sneak up on me like that when I am on the watch."  
"It's just that I thought you might like some hot coffee since it's a bity nippy," Pike said, not meeting Walker's gaze, and fidgeting with the straps of his bag.  
"You know that I have coffee right here. As for the weather, the night is as warm as Claudia Doyle in the haystack," Walker snickered. His expression immediately shifted into a concerned one seeing Pike's reaction to his remark. "Oh c'mon, Pikey, I was just joking! What is this really about, then? It's not like you to be this upset. What happened?"  
Pike adamantly avoided his eyes as he brushed past Walker into the shack. It was in disuse - it's furnishing consisted of only a table on wobbly legs and three precariously-looking chairs, one of which Pike carried outside after he threw his bag on the table. The chair creaked under his weight as he sat down, but held fast.  
"Sorry about all that, Pikey, don't have many visitors 'round here," Walker grinned and nudged him.  
Pike turned away from him, shoulders drawn up, as if his elbow was a bayonet.  
"You'll make me all worried, Pikey. Did someone hurt you? Did something happen to Sergeant Wilson or your Ma? Are you in trouble?"  
Pike fidgeted with his hands before answering: "I might be? I am not so sure. I... I just wanted to ask you something."  
"Alright then."  
"But it's a personal question, and-and-and... I don't want you to get angry or be digusted or anything of the sorts."  
"Oi, me? There is little you could ask me that would accomplish that. I promise I won't be, Pikey, how's that?"  
Pike licked his lips, swallowed, and finally, nodded.  
"So, what did you want to ask me? Must've been quite important if you came all the way over here."  
"Well, it's just that you're one of the only people that I can ask."  
_Oh,_ Walker thought, suddenly coming to the realization. _I know where this is going. Pikey's found a girl!_ He smirked as he waited for the lad to say so, knowing how shy he was.  
"Well, is it- is it alright if- ," _Here we go,_ "if I like boys more than girls?"  
It took Walker a moment to realize that his mouth was agape, and another to close it, because, well, he did not expect THAT.  
Silence hung between them while Walker frantically tried to gather his thoughts and Pike sat still and straight as a ruler in his chair. "I... I mean, of course it is... I think... ," he said, omitting the fact that not everyone shared this open-minded view. "But, and I'm sorry, Pikey, but why did you think I was the one to ask this? Surely your Ma or-"  
"Well because I know you do too!" Pike shouted, and then added: "Or at least the same as girls."  
"Huh?" Walker couldn't manage much more than that, but he didn't even need to bother - as if needing to compensate for his previous silence, words now flowed from Pike like water from a burst dam.  
"Yeah, you like boys just like you like girls, even if noone else has noticed but me! And I noticed something else, too! I noticed that you look at me like you like me, the way... you know... the way you like girls!"  
Walker's face felt all hot and suddenly, he was glad for the dim lighting. He ran his hand through his hair to hide that it was shaking, and he chuckled - breathlessly, desperately. "Ah Pikey, that's not- you got that all wrong!"  
As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. Pike's eyes narrowed as they filled with tears and he sniffled. "You- you're lying." He questioned himself, and all that it took were a a few words that Walkder said.  
He sighed. The lad was too impressionable. He could be deceived so easily. Walker could send him on his way home and never, EVER have to speak of this again.  
But then, even he wanted to, he couldn't make himself do it, could he.  
"Yes, Pikey, I was lying," Walker said. He never got a chance to say more, because in the next moment, Pike ran into his arms to wrap his arms around Walker, knocking the wind out of him. For what seemed like an hour, Walker just patted Pike's back as he sobbed, tears and snot all over Walker's uniform. Not that he cared about that. He held Pike long after he grew quiet, and just stayed snuggled up to his shoulder.  
"What did you get me into, eh, Pikey?" he finally laughed softly. "For what it's worth it, I am sorry. I never planned to act on however I felt."  
When Pike looked up at him, a frown creased his brow. "Why not?"  
"Well, it wouldn't have been fair, would it, to put you into that position. Not to mention, your Ma, Sergeant Wilson and Captain Mainwaring would have had me skinned if I so much as touched you," Walker grinned, "inappropriately. ... are you blushing?"  
Instead of answering, Pike's eyes dropped to his lips, and that was the only warning Walker got before Pike pressed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the location being isolated and far from the town, Walker felt like there were eyes on him. He told himself it was an instinct, noone was around, noone could have been, everyone was asleep.  
> But finally, as the feeling grew unbearable, his eyes flew open over Pike's shoulder, only to find Sergeant Wilson and the captain near the corner of the shack, standing still like statues where they rounded it, frozen in shock from what they have seen.


End file.
